


编年记事系列

by guairenladeli77



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guairenladeli77/pseuds/guairenladeli77





	1. 四月十号 地点纽约

我们很久没吵过架了，这是五个多月来的第一次。我常给丞丞说，适当发脾气挺好的，我羡慕还来不及。范丞丞瞪大眼睛，不可思议地看我，黄明昊那能叫适当？整个一非定时炸药包，末了补充两句，自动填充，反复爆炸。

王子异说出那句话的时候，我以为他在故意逗我，毕竟在我的认知里，没有男人会一边把射完的东西拔出来，一边说后天你自己飞我不去了这种话。我拿起手背擦了擦脸颊的口水，问他，真的吗？他点点头，转身去床头拿纸，然后轻轻地帮我擦大腿内侧。

我伸下去把纸抢过来，朝床下一丢，两条腿缠住他的腰，不行，我一个人坐不了飞机。下面刚做完，又湿又松，我腰一抬一落，拿那个地方一下一下地磨他的东西，王子异，你陪我去。

他掐了我的脚踝，把我的腿按在床上，一脸正色地叫我别胡闹，明天还要去敲舞台，又跟我保证，我当然要去，只是晚几天。我不理解，带着那种事后才有的娇嗔，为什么呀，子异。他不回答我，手指遛着缝儿慢慢插进来，清理他自己的东西。我恶劣地吸紧，小腿得了空又去点他的下面，赌着气逗他，那你不陪我去，我喊别人陪我去。

话没说完，他手指往我最里面那点重重一按，我爽得大腿发麻，呻吟声根本控制不住，只能吊着最后一丝力气骂，王子异你混蛋。他最喜欢看我这样儿，我委屈又生气，可是下面的水又诚实得很，黏湿他手背上的青筋。他进进出出没几下，那里就带上了淫靡的啧啧水声。

他一边用手熟练地操我，一边把脸埋在我的锁骨窝里，坤坤，坤坤地央我，竟比我还委屈。我被他压在身子下面，双腿和腰腹酥软一片，只有嘴巴还有点力气，于是我挺用力地咬他的肩膀。他感觉不到痛一样，舔我的脖子吸我的喉结，嘟嘟囔囔地讲，宝宝不生气了好不好？

当然不好，不仅要生气，我还要骂他，好多好多脏话，英文中文都拥堵在嘴边，没料到他突然加快了进出的速度，手掌根顺势按压外面，导致我除了嗯嗯啊啊一个别的字都讲不出来。他权当我答应，满意地咂咂嘴，坤坤真乖。说完掐着我的腰把我整个人往下一拽，那东西就又滑了进去。

那晚再次完事之后，他拿了温和的湿毛巾想给我擦，被我狠狠蹬了一腿。他捂着腰诚恳地看我，坤坤，刚刚没有舒服吗？我听了他这话险些气死，可是又有点心虚，嘴巴张了几次一句反驳的话都没说出来。心里委屈得不行，他怎么能这个样子欺负我。

于是我彻底生气了，气得第二天工作完没回宿舍，喊助理给我就近开了个酒店，借口离机场近。王子异不知在忙什么，一整天都没发来消息，只在睡前发了条晚安。

我看了一眼就关了手机，心说，当然不可能回你。

 

旧金山公演那天，我刚睁眼就收到了黄明昊的消息，他问我是不是和王子异吵架了。我跟他打太极，小孩子不要乱想。他不依不挠，哥你下手太重了吧。我心一沉，接着就看见了他发来的图片。

那是王子异眯着眼的侧脸。底妆已经上过了，但肤色还是肉眼可见的憔悴。最重要的是，脖子上有一道新鲜的血痕。哥，今天出道夜，要见好多人，待会儿问起来怎么说。我噼里啪啦打字回他，不是我干的，你问他去。

我几乎能想到，黄明昊意识到自己说错话后慌慌张张的样子，也能想到他支支吾吾给子异承认错误，但我没想到王子异五分钟后给我发来的消息——别乱想，是我家里人弄的，你今晚好好表演。

我立刻语音电话拨过去，他接通后过了一会儿才讲话，周围很安静，小坤。我说，家里人，家里什么人，姑姑，哥哥，妈妈，嫂子？他不讲话。我说，你不说这句话还好，一说我怎么可能不乱想，到底怎么回事。他还是不讲话，我只能听到他一下一下的呼吸声，王子异，我迟早被你急死。

隔着太平洋彼此沉默了一会儿后，我平静开口，子异，你这样，我今晚没办法专心。这话不是我故意惹他着急，只是一句最普通的事实。他叹了口气，小坤，我八号飞纽约，过几天当面和你说行吗？我听了这话没再逼他，一来是我已经猜个大概，舍不得再逼他，二来是今天要做的准备工作太多。

旧金山，洛杉矶，纽约，我第一次真切地体会到，在舞台上燃烧是一种什么样的感觉。范丞丞和黄明昊俩人每天轮流给我发呲牙笑的得瑟表情，我莫名其妙地回个问号，又都不理我。  
但是在舞台上表演一小时，比在练习室训练一整天还要累，我无暇顾及其他。直到和王子异见了面。

我问他，他俩怎么冲我阴阳怪气，他眼神闪躲说，有吗？他俩挺正常的啊，像之前一样。我心想，那肯定和你有关，没跑了，然后从他牛仔裤后兜抽出他的手机。

第一个置顶是我，第二个置顶是家庭群，接着就是他和范丞丞黄明昊的聊天群，点进去里面满屏都是我的舞台照，我脸有点烧，这感觉很奇特，但也确实没有什么特别。我退出来去点同样飘在首页的另一个他和范丞丞的聊天框，刚一点开就看见了几句零星发言，小野猫，辣妹… …

我没脸细看就气得跺脚，王子异！你多大了，跟他在这里胡说八道。他从背后把我箍住，二话不说从我手里把手机抽走丢到扶手椅上，然后一口咬上我的后颈，说，小坤乖，不生气好不好，我好想你的。

他的手臂从我裤子后面探下去，顺着我的脊梁一路捋到尾椎骨，同时吸我的后颈。我麻得站都站不稳，下意识用手去磨他裹在裤子里的东西。这时他说，小坤好像一只发情的小母猫。我的脑海立刻出现画面，后腿颤抖着伸直，屁股翘得高高的，尾巴尖还在不停骚动。他又说，小坤自己说像不像。

他很少站着操我，我想是他定是在履行这几天脑内成形反复的幻想。开始我站着床前，扶着床头柜，腰不需要低下去。他显然不满意，说，坤坤我们去窗边。我言简意赅，不。他也言简意赅，说，好。说完从后面拉我的胳膊，然后一下一下把我操过去。

我又骂他王八蛋，王子异你给我等着。他让我扶着落地窗前的桌板，大手朝我的后腰一按，屁股自然朝他高高地撅起来，他拿着阴茎在我下面来来回回地滑，却不进去。我的身体诚实地渴求着，垫着脚尖，把被他捏得粉红的臀肉又向他送近一点。我好怕自己下一秒就会控制不住的朝他抖，于是稳住气息开口嘲他，王子异，你看你都硬成什么样了。

谁知道他拿手在我腿间摸了一路，说，那要看小坤湿成什么样了。他总说喜欢我的牙尖嘴利，却从没意识到自己早已艺精出师。我还想说点什么，就见他体贴地把手臂伸到我嘴前，让我忍不住就咬着。

我眼睛和双颊红成一片，要不是他伸手捞着我的腰，我一定早就站不住了。他一边又深又重地干我，一边很响亮地打我屁股，我体内的受虐因子瞬间爆发，下面的水汹涌起来，咬他咬得更紧——上下的嘴都是。我出现很奇特的幻想，我心想这要是在广场上，我俩这动静，可以把鸽子吓得方圆五十米都落不下脚。

搞完之后，我俯身在他的胸上，试图为自己刚刚太过情动挽回点面子，工作压力大，好久没这么做了。王子异适时提醒我，不是好久，是四天，四天没做。

我轻轻打了他一巴掌，他喊，好痛，小坤，接着学我刚刚呻吟的腔调，嗯嗯啊啊，小坤，你轻点。我又生起气来，指着门说，你出去住，不要住在我房间。

他笑着把我拉过去紧紧抱在怀里，满眼怜惜地亲我，亲得我满脸口水，像只什么似的。我推开他的脸，但是身子还舒服地陷在他的怀抱里。我伸手摸他脖子上那条细细的血痕，已经很不明显了，问，所以怎么回事啊。他冲我撒娇，不问了好不好。

我说，你说好要告诉我的，你这样我下次不信你了。他为难起来，下了很大决心说，我爸朝我扔东西，擦到的。

你回太原了？

嗯。

为什么回去，我双手捧住他的脸，因为来纽约的事吗？他点点头，我福至心灵，不再追问。后知后觉开始心疼他，一句话也不肯跟我透露，吞下家里的压力，还要承受我的误会，和我无由来的恶气。我突然对他爱意泛滥，像一个母亲对自己的小孩那样，掀开被子检查他的身体，我看看还有哪里伤到了。

结果，找了三遍，除了他的下面又硬起来以外，并无其他收获。他可怜巴巴地看我，用眼神示意他需要我的安慰，不是口头的那种。

我不再追问，凑过去给他深深的一吻，钻到被子下面去，张开嘴巴。

他向后仰起性感的脖颈，呼出一口舒爽的长气。


	2. 六月十一 地点上海

我经常早起，但从没像今天这般急切。工作是工作，玩乐是玩乐，累也累得心甘情愿，这样一想，林彦俊给我说过的话很有道理，人最能感知疲劳的器官不是肌肉，是大脑。

——这句话到范丞丞嘴里迅速变味儿，人类最大的性器官不是生殖器，是大脑。然后，他理所当然地天天带着黄明昊搞些先锋性爱。任谁半夜去走廊接水，都能听个一清二楚。听见我那十七岁的弟弟挺大声地骂范丞丞混蛋，也听见他爽到语无伦次，带着哭腔喊哥哥。

前阵子王子异和范丞丞从新西兰回来，但凡俩人都在北京就火热地黏在一起。他们之间的友情如此迅速地升温，除了一起旅行，肯定还有一点——分享过彼此比较私人的秘密。

果不其然，范丞丞把自己那套倾囊相授，王子异开始在做爱时打我的屁股。说实话，这让我有点儿难堪。

我习惯了他对我的服务，习惯了他拉着我的脚踝把我的腿打开，然后或者拿舌头温柔地舔弄，或者缓慢地插进去。这过程中只要有一点儿胀痛，我皱皱眉头，他就会半路停下来，抱住我，搓我的蝴蝶骨，宝宝，宝宝痛了吗。

可现在呢？吻都没接完一个，他就箍着我的腰把我面朝下按进被褥里，啪啪地打我屁股，让我抬高一点。痛倒不痛，就是声音太大，听得我羞得不行。我回头愤愤地瞪他，他身上那股狠劲儿瞬间消了不少。他凑上来吻我，说小坤的脸好红。

我不再看他，曲起指头抠他按住我手腕的手，那块血痂早就掉了，新长出来的肉是嫩嫩的白粉色。他把整个手指插进我后面，说，小坤的后面好湿了，原来小坤喜欢这样啊。我的下面随着他牙齿在我后颈噬咬，和手指的抠弄，更加汹涌起来。

于是，每个从我嘴里吐出的字，都像是一阵短促的叹息。

我说，子异，其实每次看到你皱着眉头发狠的样子——我手臂探下去，自己摸了摸那个口——这里都会湿。

 

事后，我咽不下这口气，问王子异，是不是范丞丞跟你说了什么乱七八糟的。他看着我诚恳地摇头。我又问，你跟他说我了？他说，不会的坤坤，我怎么可能说你。我进一步逼问，那他有没有跟你说黄明昊——没说出的后半句是，黄明昊在床上的样子。他太累了，眼睛都睁不开，嘴巴委屈地拢起一个弧度，无意识地点了点头。我气得咬他的胳膊，他却翻身把头抵着我的脖子，撒娇，坤坤，坤坤。

我让他躺在我的胳膊上，抱着他像是一个妈妈抱着自己的小孩。他睡着了，我却清明万分，我定要报复的，哪能放任他给王子异继续这般胡说。

一次我在家里看见黄明昊，煞有介事地问他，范丞丞是不是老在镜头前摸你，小孩吓得手里的杯子都摔进池子里，结结巴巴回我，没，没有。

我说，朱正廷给我看了，那些视频，我帮他把杯子捞起来，打开水龙头刷，你啊，不能总是依着他。

黄明昊皱着眉头立在旁边，看他哥哥我用两根手指拿着杯柄，半分钟内完成了不湿手刷杯子这项活动。我重新倒了果汁递给他，说，他会拿这个炫耀的，他在你这儿干的那些事，传到别人耳朵里，对你不好。

——其实哪会啊，范丞丞对黄明昊，出了名的镶钻砍刀嘴牛奶舒芙蕾心，也就告诉了王子异一个人。并且从我费尽心机也没法让王子异转述给我来看，这种秘密并不是单方面告知，而是一种牢不可破的交换。

第二天范丞丞工作回来，不明就里，追着黄明昊哄，从客厅追到游戏室，从卧室追到厨房，任他怎么说，黄明昊就一个字，滚。彼时的我坐在客厅沙发上喝热牛奶，任范丞丞那句“你听蔡徐坤儿瞎说”清清楚楚地从书房传出来，我丝毫不为所动，只觉大仇已报。

在别人看来，我可能是一个目标明确，毅力惊人，很能坚持自己想法的人。其实只有王子异知道，我是典型的，拎得清却分不开。

比如范丞丞的招数给我和王子异的性爱打开了新大门这件事情，我爽归爽，却咽不下这口气，必须把他搞个鸡飞狗跳，让他焦头烂额才舒服。比如我让王子异从上海剧组回北京，第二天一早飞回去，就为了陪我看一场电影，工作和感情按理是两码事，可是这都是蔡徐坤的事，世界上又只有一个蔡徐坤。所以，再比如我这次提前两天去上海，就为了去剧组找王子异。

化妆师一大早赶过来，给我做造型，克服凌晨六点袭来的困意，还要满足我层出不穷的各色要求，一会儿替我修眉毛，补眉峰，一会儿给我的鼻梁补粉，光是头发就烫了两次。她忍不住问我，今天什么活动呀坤坤，好用心哦。我笑了笑没回答，心想，王子异没有在看到我的十秒钟内硬起来，就不算成功。

我刚告诉经纪人这事的时候，她没有惊讶也没有生气，只是拎着我拍MV要穿的新衣服，在酒店的落地窗前苦闷地踱步，有点儿无措。她嘟嘟囔囔的，像是向我发问又像是在自问，你要住下吗？住几天？可是这叫什么事啊，这算什么？

我从算得上极丰盛的早餐中抬起头，手指把嘴角粘着的蛋黄流沙拢进嘴里，对着黑漆漆的手机屏幕补了个唇润唇膏，慢悠悠地说，送炮啊。


	3. 十月三号 地点北京

我给范丞丞打电话的时候，刚从杀青宴出来——杀青宴的意思是吃了一餐，喝了一顿，又唱了三个小时歌。电话响了挺久才被接起，范丞丞那边不知道在干嘛，静到诡异。

我说，丞丞，你给蔡徐坤打个电话。  
他说，怎么的，他又跟你闹了？不是我说，哥你就不能老惯着他。这句话还没说完，就接了一口很长的吸气，我是男人我懂，这声音只会在某个部位被夹紧的时候才会出现。  
我心中一阵清明，赶紧说，几句话说不明白，要不你先忙。

丞丞确实是个小孩，但也是个很仗义的小孩。就听他拍了拍那边的人儿，低声哄了两句，转头又来跟我讲，没事没事，你说你说。

要不是这事实在是“解铃还须系铃人”，我肯定二话不说挂电话，让弟弟该干嘛干嘛了。  
我长话短说，他在家找衣服，把你上次给我的东西翻出来了。

什么东西？那盒螺纹套？  
不是，那套的女士内衣，他以为我自己买的。

 

我红着眼连夜的航班回了北京，在飞机上睡了很熟的一觉，机轮触地都没把我惊醒，然而一坐上从机场回家的车，我一刻比一刻清醒。

一进门，蔡徐坤正躺在沙发上玩手机。

助理姐姐虽然不知道发生了什么，但对这种熟悉的低气压非常敏感。我有次问她，姐姐做助理是不是很累。她说，做你的比较累，说完眼珠特灵巧地一转，总得担心自己被连坐。  
她连明天的工作都没嘱咐，摇了摇手机示意回头微信发给我，然后帮我把行李推到玄关，飞速离开。

我站在沙发后面，穿着杀青宴的西装，看着他那颗毛茸茸的头贴着扶手，侧脸的肉从我的角度看鼓鼓一团。我当然是知道他还在生气，但是也真的笑出了声。  
他听了我这声笑以后，立刻不再装作没我这人，把手机从脸上拿开，狠狠地瞪了我一眼。

我走过去，蹲下来，把脸贴到他的胳膊上，有点硌，他准是这两周没好好吃饭说，意识到这一点我心又软了不少。我伸手捏他的大腿，说，小坤，你还生气呢？

他倒也不躲，那有点肉的小胸脯在睡衣下面起伏了两下，手机不知道被甩到那里，用鼻子出了口气，气呼呼地盯着天花板。

他在等我自己交待。  
我赶紧说，那真的是丞丞给我的，我不可能买这种东西。

给你这个干什么？你要给谁穿？他说着蹭得一下坐起身来，把我的手踹开，王子异，你是不是在剧组看上人了！你说清楚。

小坤——你说什么呢？我承认我听了这话少有的有点来气。不是气他怀疑我，而是气自己做得不够好，让他这点安全感也没有。

女士内衣！王子异，女士的，你没看上女的，范丞丞能给你这个？

真的不是，没有女的。小坤，你怎么能这么想我呢？我把头埋在他的肚子上，不肯起来，也不肯让他起来。我们两周没见到，一见面他就这么凶，我真的有点委屈。

 

他最近两月经常跟我闹，前几天拍戏的时候我躲在一个角落背台词，助理火急火燎地拿着手机找我，说，快点吧，打了好几遍了。

我一看助理如临大敌的表情，就知道是谁，赶紧接起来。结果，他还在听筒的一边和人应酬。  
那边刚结束了一个采访，他软软地嘱咐工作人员，姐姐，那几个关于舞台的问题，都保留一下吧，拜托了。

我想象着他礼貌可爱的样子，在这边正心暖。就听他结束了对话，快步走到什么房间，关了门，开口就是一句———王子异，你是不是拍戏拍到床上去了。  
我除了给他气笑，没当回事，因为我知道他这是用自己的方式跟我撒娇，撒娇的原因自然是想我。

 

这会儿，他有一下没一下地拍我的后脑勺。力道时重时轻，我拱着他的肚子，姿势还挺舒服，心想，我找女的？除非他下边长出那个洞。

小坤，真没女的。  
你少骗我，王子异你说什么我都不信了现在。

这衣服是给你穿的。我说完把脸抬起来，看到蔡徐坤的脸肉眼可见地红了起来，连带着脖子，甚至露在外面的脚踝也不例外，蒙上一层粉色，羞得说话都突然结结巴巴了，你，你说什么屁话。

我下边有感觉了。  
我知道只要强硬一点，现在上去把他睡衣睡裤扒个精光，就能看到他通体粉红，胸前的软肉顶着颤巍巍的两粒。再强硬一点，直接操进去，他就彻底什么也说不出来了。

蔡徐坤狐疑地看着我，没意识到我脑子里称得上下流的桃色幻想，质问我，你是不是又在骗我。  
我换了个蹲的姿势，把已经抬起头来的下面收一收，说，真的。但是我知道你不愿意穿，所以一直没拿给你。

谁说我不愿意穿。

坤坤？

给我拿过来！

啊？

 

范丞丞给我这衣服的时候，其实费了一番力气。我说，没这种癖好，他却坚定不移地塞给我，给我使眼色。让我想起小时候，跟着爷爷去拿药，那老中医讳莫如深地，听我的，你先拿回去，有用再给我钱。

蔡徐坤从浴室走出来，步子大大方方，腰背却微微含住，这衣服哪儿哪儿都遮不住，上面下面都一览无余。  
我立刻挺起来，过于合身的西裤此刻把我缚得难受，我冲过去伸手就抱。

他却推开我，径直走出卧室，走到沙发上坐下，软软的屁股贴着深色沙发的布料，白白的脚陷进长毛地毯里，特别风情地歪头撇了我一眼，说，我只说穿，可没说要干别的。

艳星蔡徐坤。  
这是那一瞬间我脑海中飘过的五个字。

我跟过去，坐在他边上，把他的大腿放到我的西裤上，他知道我要动作了急忙想撤，奈何我力道十足。假惺惺十级满级，此刻的我起码有八，我一手抓起他的脚，一手托着他的膝盖，给他放松按摩，我说，最近挺累的，这样你能舒服点。

秀才遇上兵，我无理起来蔡徐坤拿我没办法。他晃着左腿说，那你倒是把这条也放上去呀！你，你故意的！

我肯定是故意的，这都不用想也多余说。  
他两条腿被迫分开，又被我往后掀了几分，一瞥就能瞥见，下面那个嫩粉色的洞门户大开，甚至渗出可疑水迹，把那一小块皮质沙发染得亮晶晶的。他羞赧地并拢大腿，却被我的手抢了先。

我探到里面摸了两下，早就湿了。  
他光滑细腻的上身像条小蛇一样，不自主地轻轻地扭，脚趾搓我的西裤。我控制不住，伸出两根手指，企图顺着他最软的地方往里插，他的腿更紧地夹住我，不要我去。我喊小坤，小坤，把坤字拉得特别长，然后抬头看他，那双眼睛半是嗔怪半是沉沦。

我哪受得了。谁能想到蔡徐坤在家是这副样子？  
我一想到他在外面正正经经，回到家被我摸两下就老老实实给我操，便恨不得自己把他射到怀孕，让他给我生上七八个。

我站起来，站到沙发前面解开腰带，他把腰放低，凑上来给我舔，边舔边摇屁股。我只能看到他的发旋和他的背。

他的背被这内衣仅有的几根带状布料勒着，带子太细了，他的肉又软，于是雪白的肉挤出来，黑色的穗子色情地服帖在上面，像是他每次被我干爽之后的，潮湿的睫毛。

我能欣赏到他的前面，需得等到他把我按到在地毯，坐上我的腰。他大腿柔软的内侧紧贴我的胯骨，没一会就被磨得粉红。一只手掌撑在我的腹部，一只手绕过自己的屁股，拿着我的下面往自己的洞里塞，嘴里一下下控制不住地喘。全程不与我有任何眼神交流，好像我只是一根让他快乐的棒。

自从在一起之后，他的胸和屁股都大了，一个是我时常催他吃饭，他胖了些，一个是被我揉弄多了。换句话说，被操熟了自然就软了。这件内衣的加持下，他倒真的像是有胸了，可怜巴巴地露在外面，两点充血到艳红。

他终于把我的东西插到了自己身体里，熟练地动起来，先抬起来一下，然后我的东西带着他的水重重地刺进去一下，他叫得又湿又动情，竟开始自己捏胸。

他诱惑我的时候，会翘起屁股，会用腿蹭我的肚子，却从来不会在自己的胸上做文章，他从不觉得男人的胸有多大的色情含义。  
可是这次，他却自己去揪自己胸前的点，笨拙纯情又让色欲至极。我趁着他每次往下坐的空隙，捉着他的腰，狠狠地挺，很快就把他的力气搞没了。他又累又爽，呻吟都带上了哭腔。

我坐起身来，吮他胸前的肉，他下面的水汹涌起来，哼唧着叫老公，还说，好舒服，让我再用力一点。

骚样儿。  
说出这句话吓了我自己一跳，就好像不是我，而是我脑海中另外一个人，借我的口说出来一样。

蔡徐坤显然捕捉到了这句话，锁骨和胸膛登时更红了，又翘又饱满的嘴唇憋了两下，没讲话。他撑着从我的身上下来，慢慢地我的东西从自己的身体里抽出来。

他躺了下去，向我张开腿，内裤的布料把他的大腿内侧勒得肉一块块鼓出来，唯独把那个湿热的巢穴暴露在外面。

我还坐在原地，他潋滟地看了我一眼，白白的胳膊伸下来，自己用手指扒开自己的洞。他眼睛通红转过头，不再看我。  
他只说，你快点进来。

 

我插进去的时候，想起范丞丞把衣服给我说，我买了两套，这套给你，然后把我拉近凑到我耳边———

开档露乳，风骚入骨。


	4. 猎狐记事

他呢喃着醒过来的时候，我正搭着他的背，手指从上至下，一节节地数他的脊椎骨。

在最近的这两个月里，在许多双眼睛的见证下，他迅猛又坚定地瘦了下去。瘦到我再在机场见他的时候，脸直接臭到一个从来没有的水平。助理尴尬地不敢吱声，他却立刻领悟到了我那藏在生气后面的八分心疼，压着帽子远远地递给我一个甜蜜的笑。

我既知道他表面讨好，实则内心没有半点愧疚，也知道只要看到他站在我跟前，我就没任何办法。憋发着走过去拎起他的行李包，他摘了口罩笑嘻嘻地冲我哈气。还好，还好，颊边那点儿肉幸免于难。

我想我彻底把他惯坏了。

脊骨骨节数到第三遍，他用软乎乎的脸蹭了几下我的胸膛。清明了一会儿后，他灵巧地从我怀里翻出来，浑身赤裸地平躺在床上。我凑过去，怜惜地亲吻他的肩头。

太瘦了，我开口带着清晨特有的嘶哑和气声，多吃点，小坤，听话好吗。他没答话，半分陷入被褥里，像一块嵌在红岩里的上好脂玉，垂眼往我的方向狡黠又风情地看。

他捉起我的小臂，把我的手掌放在他的小腹上。之前那里软得很，我一度沉迷于从后面操他的时候，捏着他软塌塌的腰和温暖的肚皮。而现在，它单薄地贴着他的胯骨，没什么说服力地保护着主人的腹腔。

子异，你进来。

进哪里？

他并不起身，只眯起眼指了指自己的肚皮，然后懒洋洋地把一只腿挪到我的腰上，呈一个门户半开的诱人姿态，像一只不知餍足的母狐狸。

我下面从一早开始就剑拔弩张，随时听他调遣，可此刻并不想这么容易他的道。

我抓住他的两只脚踝，把最敏感的腿根完全暴露在晨光里，看着昨晚爱过痕迹，看着被我射进去的东西顺着那个半开半合的肉红色的穴，慢吞吞地流出来。

热衷于回家就脱个精光的他，现下难得地有了点羞耻的意思，敏感地试图闭上大腿，可惜我手的力道并不打算松开半分。我熟练地装出一副毫不在意的样子，把手指插进去，开始操他。

在这个略显局促的巢穴里，每一个湿热的纹路都包裹住我的指尖，像是在争先索取快感。我穿着妥帖的睡衣睡裤，居高临下地看他全身赤裸地缠溺在深红色的欲海，看他舒服地哼唧，看他曾尝试合上的大腿，现在不能自控地张开。

他动情地喊我的名字，肉穴里的水色情地打湿我的手腕。这只狐狸的胃口早就被我喂得越来越大，不动用腿间的东西根本无法满足。一来二去，他睁开了那双艳情的眼睛，不满足又娇气地瞪我，像是在央我，又像是在怪我，低低地喊我。

老公。

老公。

他清楚，他老公最爱他这幅风骚的样子。

我让他喊得有点儿怕自己直接交代在他的腿根，于是急不可待地插了进去，就在我操进去的那一瞬间，他伶仃的小腿突然抻得很直。

他高高地扬起头颅，雪白的脖颈像是兽群里最高贵的鬃毛。我纵情地享受着在床上操控他的快感，他破碎的呻吟像是要坏掉一样，随着我一下深过一下地进入，愈加沙哑地传出来，慢慢地夹杂上几声哭腔。

我轻易地把他抱起来，像收拢花瓣一样把他揽到胸前，我说，小坤哭什么。我了解他，除了极度疲惫脆弱之时，只肯在这个被我操到意志模糊的时候，他才愿意说出心里话。

想你。

什么？

想你。他瘪着嘴幼稚地夹了两下我那根不停地在他身体里运动的东西，像一只雌兽用最原始的方式宣誓自己的忠心，他又低低地重复了一遍，想你，想老公。

这么一张随便就能被我含住的小嘴，怎么能这么倔强呢？倔强到对这些甜言蜜语惜字如金，不在床上从不服软。我说，是不是把宝宝操舒服了，宝宝才肯说想我？

他上面被我亲得缺氧，下面又被我干得一点力气都没有，话说不完全，只是不得章法地摇头，断断续续地讲，不是，没有。

没有什么？没有在想？

想，好想。他在我停下的片刻，眼睛里被我撞散的神采复又聚起，可怜巴巴地看我，每一天都好累，累的时候就好想你。我下面立刻涨大一圈，亲吻他的时候，几近噬咬了。

他被我按到在床上，狠狠碾磨。我摸索到那个最刁钻的角度，深深地进入他。小腹被我操出了轮廓，那点儿可怜的脂肪并不能包裹住这根让他快乐的秘密。

他张着两片饱满潋滟的嘴唇，早已喊不出一声。我每一次的操弄，都在他的肚皮上显影，像一把掩在天鹅绒下的匕首，随时随地都能刺穿母狐狸的肚皮。

这只母狐狸，自强，骄纵，狡黠，却也沉于欲，耽于情。


End file.
